The Truth That Hides Inside
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: Chase's destructive behavior raises concern among his colleagues, and most shockingly, his boss.
1. Chapter 1

He promised himself this would be the last time.

But of course, he promised that to himself last night. And the night before. Chase sighed, disgusted about the person he became. There was some guy in his bed, whose name he had forgotten in the first 5 minutes of bringing him home. His arm had a sudden pain and he looked over at it. The fresh needle marks and razor blade cuts tarnished it. He couldn't look at himself anymore. He glanced over at the clock, that kindly reminded him that yet again, he was late to work. Fuck. He knew calling Cuddy would be a safer bet.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cuddy. It's Chase. I...I can't make it in today."

"Chase," she sighed, shaking her head, "This is the third day in a row you've missed work. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'd love to, but...something came up." he hung up. It was unusual for Chase to slack so much. Cuddy's concern grew as she walked to House's office. He gave her a second's worth of acknowledgment, and looked back at this laptop.

"Do you know what is wrong with Chase?"

"Don't know, don't care." he didn't bother looking at her.

"I'm worried about him. What if something is seriously the matter with him?" House rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why this concerns me."

"House, he's your colleague. One of your, best might I add. His problems are your problems." She crossed her arms and he finally looked at her.

"FIne. Tonight I will go and find out."

"Really?" She shifted her weight to the other foot, looking hopefully.

"Yeah. Just as soon as I finish finding this cure for cancer and start my acceptance letter for my Nobel Peace Prize." He was satisfied when Cuddy walked out, exasperated. Little did she know, Chase was on his mind. Just like always. He could never let anyone know that he had feelings for someone. Nobody, except Wilson, which was exactly who he was gonna turn to.

"House, I'm busy. Can't this wait?"

"Chase is in trouble." Wilson looked at House, puzzled.

"Since when do you care?" House's deadpan stare and that horrible, drunken night came back. He thought House was kidding when he slurred his unconditional love for Chase.

"Ok, never mind, stupid question. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Cuddy is concerned. And I don't want to make him think I care."

"Well, take him out to dinner. Make him think Cuddy paid you." Wilson shrugged. House snorted.

"Since when do I ever do anything she tells me?" he was beginning to think that was a bad idea, asking Wilson.

"Frankly, I don't know what you want me to tell you. Don't do anything, I don't care." Wilson threw his arms up.

"Well, ok, if it'll stop you're whining and self pity crap, I'll do it." House shook her head dramatically and walked away. Of course he was gonna do this. He didn't need Wilson's help, but he figured, why the hell not? Wilson has been complaining for days that no one does anything for him, so House was doing him a favor.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands trembled as he figured out how to tie his tie. His eyes kept going from watching his shaking hands cautiously fix the knot, to watching himself acting like a complete idiot. He knew a bad idea when he heard one, and this was probably the most idiotic thing ha has ever done. Was he seriously dressing up to take Chase out to dinner? And more importantly, to ask him what was the matter? House wasn't one to care about anyone's personal problems. He took one long last look in the mirror, giving a small pep talk. It wasn't gonna work. Chase was gonna laugh at him and shut the door in his face. House was thinking of every worst case scenario, but proceeded to knock anyway.

"House?" Chase slowly inched the door open a little more, but only his head appeared, "What are you...why didn't you call?"

"I just kind of thought of it. Want to go out to dinner? Hell, I might even pay. Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why? Got a girl in there?"

"House-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're gay. It was a joke, Chase."

"No, I mean I can't go out tonight." House's irritation rose, and he tried to open the door, against Chase's resistance.

"I think it's best if you just leave!" House pushed the door open, and that's when he saw Chase's arms. Covered in blood.

"Wow, really Chase? I thought you were smarter than that." Chase pulled his arms close to his chest, shaking.

"I can't seem to do anything right anymore." His blue eyes glistened with tears, breaking through an invisible dam after a while.

"Fuck that. You can do anything you want if you really tried." He sighed disgustedly, taking off his jacket. "I guess we are staying in tonight."

"You really don't have to, House. Please. Go out without me."

"You got someone else coming over?" They stared into each others eyes, Chase not needing to speak.

"No. I don't." His voice quivered.

"What's his name, Robert?" House pressed, his words cold as ice.

"I don't...I don't know." Chase began to sob uncontrollably. "I HATE the person I've become. I don't know who I am."

"You can change, Robert. It's not too late. I will help you." His hands had become suddenly intertwined with Chase's, the intensity between them changing.

"No. I drink every night, I shoot up, cut myself, sleep with guys whose names I can't remember." he drew in a huge breath. "It's not worth it."

"It is. Think about all the people you will be letting down. Your mom, your father, even though he's dead, the hospital. And me." He said, quieter.

"House, would it be alright if-" His sentence, his thoughts, were interrupted, when House grabbed his face. The kiss; soft yet urgent, what they both needed. Chase's hands gripped House's body tightly, drawing him in closer. When the kiss broke up, House slowly backed away.

"I think I should go."

"No. No, you can't. Please House. I'm afraid." Chase gripped House's wrists tightly, tugging slightly. The tears were back. "I'm afraid to be alone."

"Ok. Just...leave before me for work. I don't anyone getting suspicious."


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off at exactly 6:30. Turn off, Chase thought to himself. He couldn't be bothered to move. The shooting pain in his wrists caused a grimace and rolling over in bed. Oh yeah...the alarm...

...was shut off. By who? Quickly, Chase saw him exit the room. How long had he been there? How did he let himself in? Bewildered, Chase stumbled out of bed to find House in the bathroom.

"Don't you know how to knock?" House asked, examining himself in the mirror.

"It's- it's my house. How did you get in here?"

"Been here all night." He brushed by Chase, who was still confused.

"Wait, what?" Chase shook his head. "I didn't feel-"

"I didn't sleep in bed. Slept in a chair in the room. Didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you." House straightened his collar out and grinned at the still shocked Chase.

"Now, it'd be best if you come in a few minutes late, let me yell at you, pretend everything is normal." House gave Chase a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Chase was speechless. He couldn't move or breathe. It felt like the air in the room stood still and it started to spin. Now normally, he would take a shot before work, or something harmful. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything. House already knew. He would be more suspicious. Chase knew the beginning of his detox started now, and the thought was too much to handle. Shaking, he ran to the bathroom to throw up. He was scared: to detox, to fall in love. The last time he fell in love...he cringed at the thought. The abuse, those horrible words...he threw up again. With trembling hands he called House.

"I'm afraid." He croaked.

"Since when are you afraid to come to work?" House hissed, "you better be here. Fast." He hung up and Chase knew he better make it in. When he finally arrived, Cameron was the first to react.

"Chase! You're back! But you don't look so well. Are you sure-"

"He's fine. He's staying. Everything will be ok, won't it, Chase?" Too afraid to answer, Chase only could nod.

"Alright. We get it. Can we move on from Chase to a dying patient that actually needs our help?" Foreman snapped, causing Cameron to roll her eyes.

"Why in such a rush, Foreman? Got a house to rob soon?" House was in no mood for snide remarks, especially about Chase. Until last night, House never realized how beautiful Chase really was. His sheets crumpled, barely covering him, his hair tousled cutely over his eyes, the way his lips slightly pursed...stop thinking about Chase like that, House interrupted his own thoughts. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Chase, though, who was arguing with those other two. God, he was a good looking guy. Way too good looking to ever give House a chance. Chase was vulnerable, and House was there. How could he be so stupid and think Chase would ever think of him like that? As if Chase could read House's mind, he looked over at him and gave him a quick smile. House returned it, but quickly taking a drink of his coffee to mask any happy emotion he might elude.


	4. Chapter 4

Blahhhh. I'm rusty so be nice to me.

"Can I speak to you in my office?" House cringed at the sound of Cuddy's voice. He had hoped that he would be able to avoid her, not just today but for the rest of his life. He grabbed his cane and slowly followed her to her office. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, long enough to make Cuddy uncomfortable.

"Is there a reason you brought me here? There are lives I could be saving."

"I don't know if I should ask this...it doesn't seem like you." She inhaled and looked at him directly. "Is there something going on between you and Chase?" House gripped his cane tighter and gritted his teeth.

"I know it's absurd, but-"

"No." his answer was sharp, short. His eyes couldn't meet hers. They stared straight into his soul and could see the truth.

"Just letting you know that office relationships aren't exactly looked highly upon here." She kept her gaze on him. "But if you say there is nothing," she shrugged. He watched her leave. Condescending bitch, he murmured to himself. House's eyes softened when he saw Chase walk in to the bathroom. Now I have a chance to be with him by myself, he smiled. Slowly, he limped towards the bathroom, and Chase turned to greet him.

"What happened? She grill you?"

"A little. But I don't want to talk about her." His hands slowly grasped Chase's face. "I don't want to do any talking." Their lips met, soft and tender. If felt like years since they kissed. House's hands slowly went down Chase's neck, down his back, grabbing his ass. He reached around and found the button on Chase's pants, but the door flung open and both men pulled away. It was Wilson.

"Hey guys." His voice had an edge of humor in it. Embarrassed, Chase turned red and ran out. House sneered at Wilson and began to walk away, but Wilson grabbed his arm.

"House, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to take a leak, but I can't do that with you holding onto me." Wilson wouldn't let go.

"Is there...are you and Chase...?"

"I already had this talk with Cuddy. Nothing is going on. I don't need any talks. Leave me alone." House pulled his arm away and pushed away from Wilson out of the bathroom.

"You're different. I've noticed." Wilson followed him out, much to House's dismay. "You seem happier."

"I'm the same as always. Stop reading into this so much. Don't you have some dying patient to be crying over?" House limped away from Wilson, who was not gonna let this go.


End file.
